The development of reliable and convenient devices for mounting telescopic, laser and other sights onto firearms and various scientific and military equipment is of interest to a wide section of the public. A great deal of attention has been paid in particular to the mounting of telescopic sights onto firearms. The invention of Lapier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,111, is offered as being representative of general trends found in the prior art.
Much of the conventional art in the field of telescopic mounts has clearly been driven in view of a need for simplicity in device design, as made explicit in both Zeh, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,539, and in Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,624.
Commercially available telescopic sight mounts are often frustrating to install for a novice weapons user. It is not unusual for a weapons user to actually damage a telescopic sight by undisciplined manipulation of the sight itself during installation onto a weapon.
Police force, military personnel and numerous civilian and scientific agencies view improvements in the convenience, ease and speed of the installation of reliable and accurate telescopic or directional mounts onto firearms and measuring or beam generating equipment to be of significant value.
Furthermore, devices used to mount telescopic sights onto weapons are often especially adaptable to wider applications in the areas of scientific, medical, police and military equipment.